


Eye Bleach

by canthelpmyselves



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: Roy heads back to the office for his spare gloves and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Jean Havoc
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Eye Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not tagging this underage because I place it somewhere after the Promised Day so Ed is legal.

General Roy Mustang groaned when he realized he had left his spare gloves in his desk. It probably seemed paranoid to outsiders but he never went anywhere without spare gloves anymore. He took a couple of lefts and drove back to headquarters. At least at this time of night, the office would be empty and he could get in and out quickly. He parked close to the wing where his office was located and hurried inside. He had every intention of getting home, changing and heading to his favorite watering hole. Dealing with Fullmetal (even without his alchemy the blonde was a terror) always left him a little hot under the collar so finding a playmate for the night was a necessary stress relief.

Roy was halfway along the hall when he realized the light in his outer office was shining from under the door. He slowed his steps and began to creep along as quietly as possible. He made sure his gloves were on tight when he was close enough to the door. He could hear sounds but not any actual words, so he pressed his ear to the door.  
"...harder!"

Was the Fullmetal? Why was he back in the office? Roy thought he was heading back to Resembool to visit Alphonse and Miss Rockbell.

"Fuck, Boss! You keep squeezing and this will be over soon!"

Havoc? He said he had a date tonight.

"Been too long! Damn! Right there!"

Roy blinked a couple of times. If it was anyone but Havoc and Fullmetal he would think someone was getting lucky. They must be going over the report Roy told Fullmetal to rewrite. 

"Fuck! That's the spot!"

Roy grabbed the doorknob and threw open the door. He was prepared to tell them to go home but the words died on his tongue when he got his first look at the two men.

Edward was laid out across Havoc's desk, his shirt rucked up under his arms and his pants on the floor. Jean was shirtless and his pants were pushed down his thighs. Havoc had his hands on Edward's ass and Edward was gripping Havoc's forearms, his legs braced on Havoc's shoulders. Both of them were staring at him with wide, startled eyes.

Roy blinked a couple of times but the scene didn't change. He swallowed to try and dislodge the lump in his throat. A couple of seconds passed in silence.

"Um..."

"I swear to the fucking Gate that if you stop, I'll kick your ass and you'll never fuck mine again, " Edward growled up at Havoc.

Roy groaned and spun around when he heard the wet slap of flesh hitting flesh. A moan followed him down the hall. Forget the gloves. He needed whiskey. Lots of it. And possible eye bleach.


End file.
